


Leisure?

by KeairaRogue



Series: Discussions [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I really don't know what is wrong with me., M/M, discussions are fun I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeairaRogue/pseuds/KeairaRogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does the Dark Lord do in his free time? Harry wants to know. Another Tom and Harry conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leisure?

**Author's Note:**

> Another of my Harry and Tom conversations. In general there is no particular order, though reading Tom? first might be a good idea, to read them in so no worries if you don't know what I'm talking about. In this instance, and most now that I think about it, Harry speaks first.

"Hey, Tom?"

"Yes pest?"

"What do you do in your spare time?"

"Kill people, or torture them, that's always fun."

"I thought that was your job."

"True."

"What do you do when you're not 'on the job' so to speak?"

"Oh, bother Snape."

"But he's at Hogwarts."

"True."

"So, what else?"

"Does terrorizing little children count?"

"Nope."

"Umm…where are you going with this anyway?"

"No dodging my question!"

"No dodging mine."

"I asked mine first."

"So?"

"Come on Tommy Boy."

"What have I told you about calling me that?"

"Not to, answer my question."

"Fine. I like to play Life."

"Say what?"

"The Game of Life."

"That's a muggle board game…"

"I am aware of that."

"You, the evil dark lord, enjoy a muggle game?"

"Yes, now why did you want to know?"

"That is highly amusing."

"Tell no one and answer my question."

"I'm bored. Let's play."

"You are obnoxious."

"So you've said, now where do you keep the board?"

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason it just seemed like a fitting game for him to like to play, at least in title. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
